Perspectives Of Acceptance
by Vilmarix
Summary: Stark would do anything to prove to Dr.Banner, that Hulk wasn't only a green rage monster. Bruce/Tony, Hulk/Tony, Pre-Slash, Fluff, Protective Hulk, Insightful Tony.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing..._

**A/N:** I prefer this pairing towards the usual Steve and Tony... And I have a soft spot for Hulk...

* * *

**Perspectives Of Acceptance**

_Tony_

Tony knew this was a bad idea

He knew that if this went south, he could die.

He knew that he was going to be yelled by at by everyone for the next month, if he was lucky, for pulling this stunt.

But, Tony also knew, it was the right thing to do.

He also knew that the odds were in his favour, and it was going to be alright.

He also knew that there was not a day in his life when he wasn't yelled at by someone for something. So what would be different about this time?

Which was why, he retracted his armour and walked bare and unprotected towards the green giant.

Hulk had saved him before. So what did he have to be afraid of?

The giant was protecting him, there was nothing to be worried about.

No doubts.

Hence he approached the eight foot green embodiment of rage.

Calmly and with fearless determination the brunette walked towards the giant. He could feel the weight of his stare as he came closer to the much larger green man. Raising his head slightly, so he could maintain eye contact, his brown eyes met the giants green orbs.

For there was nothing to be afraid of.

Once he was at the foot of the giant, he raised his arms as a silent request to be carried.

_Hulk_

Hulk smash bad things.

Hulk made extra sure to smash bad things that came near Tony.

Even though Tony was in metal suit, Tony was tiny. And tiny things get hurt easy.

Hulk liked Tony.

Tony was different. But nice different. Good different. Like Betty different.

But better.

Tony was nice to Bruce and treated Bruce good.

Tony made Bruce happy. Make Bruce happy, make Hulk happy.

Stupid humans don't know that, Hulk see everything Bruce see, hear everything Bruce hear and feel everything Bruce feel. Hulk is always there, but not interested to come out.

It always, no smashing needed, not Hulk needed.

But Tony wanted to meet Hulk, even though Hulk was not needed to smash.

Bruce thought Tony was like other people who kept Hulk in small place tied up. Only little better.

But Bruce is stupid like that, 'cause Hulk knew Tony was different.

Tony told Bruce not to fear Hulk. Tony told Bruce Hulk wasn't monster and not to be scared of Hulk. Tony was smart.

Tony knew Hulk liked Tony and that made Hulk happy.

But stupid Bruce didn't understand.

Hulk watched Tony as he removed suit, and come towards Hulk. Hulk could hear Bruce scream in Hulk's head for Tony to run, and tried to take over. But Hulk fought back.

Bruce needed to see this and understand.

Hulk watched tiny Tony walk up to Hulk, while looking at him.

Seeing no fear in Tony's eyes made Hulk very happy inside.

Bruce was now quiet.

Good.

Why Hulk say Tony was Betty, but better? brave Betty accepted Bruce but always a little scared of Hulk. Betty tried to hide it, but Hulk knew.

Tony wasn't.

Because Tony was smart and knew that Hulk was protecting Tony.

Tony showed he knew, by raising his arms.

Hulk seen people do that when children want to be picked up and when people want to hold each other.

So Hulk picked tiny Tony up as gently as Hulk's big hands could.

_Bruce_

He watched the scene in stunned silence.

There were no words to describe the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling, but he noticed that the crushing weight on his shoulders had lightened significantly.

Bruce had always thought that Tony was interested in him because the brunette was 'a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster', and the fact that he could finally converse with someone on the same intellectual level.

So he ignored the feeling of his constant rage easing, every time he was in the room with Tony.

Even when the billionaire tried to talk to him in the lab on the helicarrier, he pushed away the thoughts that he could finally connect with someone, the light feeling and the sound of purring of the 'other guy' back into the recesses of his mind.

However when he saw Tony approach him after discarding his suit, Bruce knew what the brunette was going to do.

Despite the feeling of lightness that was slowly trickling back into his system, he fought Hulk for control.

But Hulk didn't budge.

This was unusual, since nothing was left for the green giant to smash.

Except Tony.

Once he realised that Hulk wasn't going to give him control no matter how hard he screamed and fought, he unwillingly gave up and watched in muted horror, as he prayed that the fellow genius would suddenly grow a bone of self preservation and run.

Although, the thought of it gave a painful twist in his chest.

Alive Tony was better than Tony pulverised on the floor for being stupidly brave.

From all the scenarios that were playing in his head, he didn't even think it would play out like this.

For the other guy to bend down and pick up the brunet with gentleness, even he didn't know the giant possessed.

Stunned, he watched as Hulk slowly and hesitantly brought the genius closer towards his neck before Tony wrapped his arms around it.

As the two embraced, Bruce realised two things.

One, Hulk wasn't an embodiment of rage.

And two, Tony really did care.

There was a brief moment where the giant and billionaire embraced before, he felt Hulk release his hold of the control and slip back into his mind in contentment and not in rage.

It was strange feeling.

Not being angry.

So caught up with the alien sensation, he almost missed the shrinking transformation.

Exhausted and thankful for Tony's presence, he allowed himself collapsed into the fellow scientist arms.

While he soaked in the warmth of embrace he was in, he listened to the steady heartbeat of the other man.

"Thank you..." That word wasn't enough to express the level of gratitude he was feeling.

"Anytime." A short, but firm reply.

"You were right."

"Aren't I always?"

Giving a tired but amused snort in reply, he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** The bromance were too breath-taking, so I decided to dedicate a little one-shot to the Science Bro's...

Please drop in a word, I'm not that familiar with the comics and all this was done based on movies and research, so I would like to know what you think... Anything is welcome constructive criticism, questions, suggestions, opinions, comments, corrections etc.


End file.
